This is a controlled intervention trial to determine if a home based intervention in African-American children with IDDM will improve metabolic control. The program features a team approach with the home health care workers an integral part of the team. After completion of the baseline studies conducted on the GCRC, participants are randomized to either immediate or delayed intervention groups. The trial has been discussed with approximately 30 eligible patients and 16 have completed baseline studies and have been randomized into the trial.